Squidjet
" Try me, idiot. " - =Summary= Squidjet is a mysterious warrior of PacificClan. He's incredibly standoffish and sarcastic, which serves as a reason to why no one except himself exactly knows his origins. =Identification= Name Breakdown: * Squid-: his large size, swiftness, and pelt * -jet: his grace and quick feet Past Names: Squid Biological Gender: Male Date of Birth: July 8 (Cancer) =Appearance= Physical Breed: Muddy Height: 11.2'' Weight: 9.9 # Build: Visibly muscular and large, but he manages to carry himself elegantly. Coloration: * Pelt: The base of his pelt is an an off-white, but tabby streaks of beige and freckles of white also concentrate on his point areas. * Skin: Pink * Eyes: Pale blue Palette --- Pelt = Base = Stripes = Freckles/Tailtip Eyes = Sclera = Iris = Pupil Miscellaneous = Skin = Claws = Accessories Credits to Fubsy Defining Features: * Squidjet has an unbelievably symmetrical face and body, noticecably so. * While most cats' eyes change as a kit, his have remained a muted blue. They appear as if he hasn't seen the sunlight in a while. * He's a bit larger than most average cats. His muscular build goes hand-in-hand with his height and size. Blemishes: Before he came to PacificClan, he gained a collection of scars from his father. His short and sleek fur has yet to cover them fully. Accessories: stuff to be used: fish scales, seashells, pearls Extra Hamartia: x Disorders/Conditions: x Scent: Saltwater Accent: x Voice Actor: x =Personality= Positive Characteristics: Intelligent | Hardworking | Devoted | Quick-thinking Neutral Characteristics: Sarcastic | Competitive | Stubborn | Stoic Negative Characteristics: Distant | Cynical | Standoffish | Troublesome Summary of Positive Characteristics: Squidjet is incredibly intelligent in practically all ways except emotional. His humor is complex to the stretch that he's almost surprised when someone gets his sarcastic and satirical comments, and he values those he can have a good conversation with. He is able to provide for himself and only relies on himself so, since his hardworking nature suffices, and he finds that he really only needs himself (though someone to share with would be nice). Squidjet's intelligence comes with quick-thinking that yields cutting remarks. He's also very devoted and invested in things he takes interest in, and he claims he would die for his clan, even if he shows distaste towards certain members at times. Summary of Neutral Characteristics: His hard head and stoic features go hand-in-hand, and he's known to not present much emotion beside distaste or unamused detachment. Despite seeming entirely dark, he has a passion for high-risk environments, and he thrives on pressure and competition. His sarcastic tongue either adds to his cold exterior or his odd charm. Summary of Negative Characteristics: he's a fucking ASSHOLE =Biography= History --- mom dies during labor, dad's head gets muddied with grief and he drops into a downward spiral, taking out his anger on squid and urchin, blaming them for her death (denial). his dad trains him to be strong (giving more opportunities to hurt him during training) for moons before squid starts plotting to run away with his sis. dad turns to doing the dirty work for rogue gangs so he can focus himself on something else during his downward spiral/crisis without the kids knowing. when squid is out hunting for prey and his father is out hunting for a cat, squid witnesses the murder of two cats (representing how powerful his father was? or maybe let's just do one for realism??). his father threatens him and tells him he'll kill him next so he doesn't leak the information, but squid makes a break for it, running away and not looking back. without his sister. he knows he can't go back (guilt of leaving his sister settling in) and wanders until he stumbles upon pc. - Breakdown --- credit to EliteNinjaWarrior Kit * Squid is born along with his sister, Urchin, in his parent's den on the border of the forest and the beach. His mother, Tidepool, passes away during childbirth. * His father, Stormsurge (Storm), is struck with grief when his soulmate dies. He finds Squid and Urchin to blame since she died giving birth to them, but holds a far worse grudge against Squid since he was the second one born. * Squid tolerates the verbal abuse his father puts him through. He thinks a family like his own, a toxic one, is the norm. * Location(s): Parent's Den * Scars Gained: None * Cats Met: Family * Age Range: 0 - 6 moons Adolescent * The verbal abuse accelerates into physical abuse, though usually minor. His father starts training him for strength and speed, which gives him excused opportunities to hurt Squid. * Squid turns to sarcasm and satire to express himself. His remarks to his dad give more excuses for Storm to hurt him. * Urchin confronts Squid and tells him that their home life isn't normal and they have to go, to run away. Squid agrees and they prepare to flee the forest. * Storm's mind is muddied with grief and he goes into a rapid downward spiral. In an attempt to focus on something after his lover's death, he turns to doing dirty work for rogue gangs. * Storm goes out to "hunt" again, when in all reality he's going to track down another cat. Squid decides to follow so he can hunt as well and stumbles upon his dad killing a cat. * His father threatens him with death and says that, if Squid doesn't run, he'd be just like the dead feline next to him. Without a choice, Squid turns and runs through the forest without his sister. Guilt settles in and he realizes he's betrayed her and left her for Storm to ravage. He also realizes he can't go back. * Location(s): Parent's Den, Forest * Scars Gained: Many, all from his father * Cats Met: None * Age Range: 6 - 14 moons Loner * Squid makes a home out of an eagle's nest. He lives there for many moons. * He's forced to move from the forest when his father starts climbing the ranks of a rogue gang. The pack then starts a reign over the forest, and in fear of being killed by them, he travels to the beach and travels the coastline. He doesn't have a particular home and makes makeshift dens as he wanders. * Location(s): Eagle's Nest, Various makeshift dens * Scars Gained: None * Cats Met: Passerby cats * Age Range: 14 - 35 moons PacificClan Member * Squid stumbles upon a clan in his travels. He joins, eager for contact. * Location(s): PacificClan * Scars Gained: None * Cats Met: PacificClan members * Age Range: 35 moons - present =Statistics and Skills= Physical Health: 89% | Decent He's tired and worn after having traveled the forest. Mental Health: ?% | ? No one exactly knows other than perhaps the medicine cats that he's having symptoms of insomnia. He also dwells on his sister often, which surely can't be healthy.. Emotional Health: ?% | ? He's even more snappy and salty than usual, which no one thought was possible. Some wonder what took such a toll on his mood. Strengths: While he may use them for sly remarks instead of Elite Warrior quality work, his quick wits are incredibly useful in any situation. His ability to improvise and his hardy work ethic also aide him. Weaknesses: If he doesn't click well with someone and they don't get his humor or what he stands for, it's likely he wouldn't be the kindest to them. He seems standoffish due to his dryly sarcastic and harsh humor. Fighting Style: His quick thinking, strength, and maneuverability all aid him very well in his style. He improvises to use his speed and then his strength in a quarrel. Hobbies: * x * x * x * x * x Habits: * x * x * x Relatives Mother (NPC) - Tidepool (-) * "I'm sure you were.. good, I guess." Father (NPC) - Stormsurge (-) * ". . ." Sister (NPC) - Urchin (-) * "I'm.. really sorry I left early. If I could explain, I would." Companions to be filled in!!!! Sexual and Romantic Mate: '''None '''Exes: None Crush: None 'More in Relationships' Sexuality: Pansexual Eye Candy (Physical): '''? Squidjet could care less about appearances. However, he finds cats with interesting eyes captivating. '''Eye Candy (Mental): Understanding | Intelligent | Wordsmith | Humorous Squidjet yearns for someone that understands who he is and his odd humor. He absolutely adores witty banter and more complex flirting, so he would love to meet someone with the intelligence and levity he possesses as well. Turn-offs: Any truly close-minded cat is an extreme turn-off for Squidjet. Bland, effortless humor and judgemental cats practically infuriate him, and he has no interest in those who are looking for a fling. Looking For: * ( x ) Long term relationship * ( x ) Short term relationship * ( x ) Open relationship * ( x ) Quick fling * ( ✔ ) Unsure '''Experience: '''Virgin Foes None =Taste= Likes * Tide pools * Pearls and coral * Sea turtles and horseshoe crabs * Sunset orange * Coconut * Watching fireflies + the tide Dislikes * Jellyfish * Seagulls * Sand in his pelt * Storms * Seals * Getting up in the morning =Rando shiz= * He is envious of those with an easy past and those who are in healthy relationships. He wishes he could have something like that, but also knows he most likely can't. * he probably scoffs too much lol __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Original Characters